Talking to Death
by rayne127
Summary: Kenshin's sister is on the verge of death. Who was there to bring her up?


This poem is not connected to the original Rurouni Kenshin series by Nobuhiro Watsuki, though some characters may be the same.   
  
Hey ya'll! I didn't have anything else to do so I just made a fanfictional poem. You might ask who "Katsue" is in this story, she is actually Kenshin's sister. I couldn't think of anyone else that could match the spot. Hope you like it even if it's just fanfiction.  
Please write your reviews…  
  
  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
"Talking to Death"  
  
The air was cold, snow covering the ground,  
Though it clearly has a stain of shed blood all around.  
Katsue stared at those maroon patches with foreshadowing dread,  
Bringing her knees up to her chin still with fear in her head.  
Her feet were bare, yet she felt no cold,   
But her frigid realizations within her soul.  
Perched beside her on the rock that rested on the snow,  
Sat a beautiful young woman, clad in a pale blue kimono.  
She too was shoeless but didn't move even a shiver,  
Her hair was ebony black, with bangs cut in a different manner.  
The rest of her hair was pulled back with a white tape,  
Its lace fluttered in the wind as though it was a cape.  
Dismal clouds hung low this winter,  
Stripping the trees of their leaves in days.  
The trees promised thick shade in summer,  
Now it seems it's stripping the hope from this place.  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" the young woman whispered.  
Katsue blinked once and thought about what she heard.  
"All I see is blood", she replied, her voice a little hoarse,  
"Yes, it is mine mixed with yours"  
"Mine?" Katsue asked, looking at the woman for an answer.  
She nodded once under gray clouds, with her pale face even lighter.  
She held up a blue ribbon, thick enough to be a shawl,  
There were bloodstains on the cloth as well, making it closer to black than purple.  
"His Blood is your blood", only words the woman can convene.  
"His blood" Katsue repeated, looking back out at the scene.  
"Was this Shinta's, my brother?" Katsue then asked.  
A shard of memory from the young woman's mind before her flashed.  
He was wounded, handicapped, with no sight and no hearing.  
He had various injuries from where he continued bleeding.  
He was weak and young, his eyes were a piercing blue,  
His sword was a katana, he once held but she never knew.  
The bloodied ribbon was wrapped around his hand as he held the katana's hilt,  
His other hand balanced him as he fought the pain in every hit.  
A mere blinking of Katsue's eyes made the image disappear,  
Even the bloodied stains are gone and the snow returned bare.  
"He still can't kill, Katsue." "Tomoe? Is that you?"  
"Yes, it's me" "He didn't mean to kill you, believe me it's true!"  
"I know that ever since, ever since I felt the blade,  
I even asked his forgiveness before my life began to fade.  
I've caused him much pain and yet it's me that he longs,  
His pain was my fault but I regret nothing... is that wrong?"  
"No!" Katsue answered, she looked down from what seems to be shock,  
Tomoe considered her reaction, and soon continued to talk.  
"He still weeps for me, since the day I died in the snow.  
But he shouldn't, I'm with Kiyosato now, and that he must know."  
"Kiyosato?" Katsue thought, "Yes, he was my fiancé,  
His death the reason I set out to kill Kenshin, but my heart changed on the way.  
"Are you happy now Tomoe? With the man in your past?"  
"Yes I am truly. Now... will you be joining us?"  
Katsue stared at her in fear, her green eyes wide in sadness,  
Tomoe giggled lightly, spoke again to confess.  
"You look very much like him, you've taught him much too,  
For helping him to his second love, Kaoru as well says thank you."  
Ignoring her other comments, Katsue added " Are you here to take me?"  
Tomoe shook her head and spoke, " You are not yet ready."  
She lifted Katsue's chin, as reality begins to unsheathe,  
"They need you.... go back.... Katsue.... just breathe...."  
She bolted up from her rest with cold sweat dripping from her forehead.  
"So it was just a dream.... though someone really wants me dead."  
Her wound opened at her back where the blade entered her flesh  
Her blood slowly stained the floor, with no doubt she was a mess.  
Luckily Megumi stopped over, dashing right up to her side,  
"Don't move Katsue, you're going to be fine!"  
"No Megumi, I won't live long enough to be all right.  
Believe me now doctor, for I have talked to 'death' all night."  
  
  
  
  
---OWARI---  
  
  
Author's note: So….. how was it? Bad? Worse? Worst? Don't be shy, I'll accept all comments. Just tell me what you think… Thanks…. 


End file.
